Cabazitaxel, which is chemically known as 4-acetoxy-2α-benzoyloxy-5β,20-epoxy-1-hydroxy-7β,10β-dimethoxy-9-oxotax-11-en-13α-yl(2R,3S)-3-tert-butoxycarbonylamino-2-hydroxy-3-phenyl-propionate is represented by Formula (I).

Cabazitaxel is a microtubule inhibitor indicated in combination with prednisone for treatment of patients with hormone-refractory metastatic prostate cancer previously treated with a docetaxel-containing treatment regimen, under the trade name Jevtana®.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,170 discloses the synthesis of Cabazitaxel by using 10-deacetyl baccatin III. The synthesis of Cabazitaxel as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,170 is summarized in Scheme-I

The major disadvantage of the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,170 is that during the silylation of 10-DAB by using trimetheyl silyl chloride in Pyridine, several side products are being formed and silylated product is obtained in only 40-50% of yield.
The current process avoids the use of hazardous reagents, like Pyridine in the silylation step and hydrogen fluoride triethylamine complex (3HF.Et3N) in the deprotection step.
The current process also utilizes the stochiometric quantity of methyl iodide for methylation in comparison to much higher quantities of the methyl iodide being used in the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,170, where in the example 1, methyl iodide is used as a solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,705 discloses the synthesis of the intermediate of the Cabazitaxel having the Formula (II)

Several patents disclose the silylation of 10-DAB by using triethylsilyl chloride and Imidazole such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,757, U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,858, U.S. Pat. No. 6,727,369 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,186,851, which are herein incorporated for reference only.
Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 35, pp. 5543-5546, 1994 discloses the silylation at C-7 position by using triethyl silyl chloride and Imidazole in Dimethylformamide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,705 discloses the methylation by using methyl iodide or methyl sulphate in the presence of an anionization agent such as one or more strong bases in anhydrous medium.